


It’s (Not) the Glasses

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of Glasses, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Skye’s face lit up in a grin. “Oh my god, it’s the glasses.”He could feel his face getting hot, “They look nice!”“Nice as in they framed my face? Or nice, this is totally ticking some nerd fantasy of yours?”Fitz refused to answer the question.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	It’s (Not) the Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for AOS Ships It All, day 22: FitzDaisy
> 
> \- May be read as an independent story or as a part of my Friendships and Other Things universe, taking place after Let’s Be Friends and some time during Scenes From the Bus. All you need to know is that this is a season 1 AU where Fitz and Skye are dating.

Fitz’s arm was squished. There wasn’t much room for him to move on the narrow cot, and his video game progress was suffering as a result. It was a small price to pay for having Skye sitting next to him. 

Skye. Fitz glanced over at her. She was focused on the laptop screen, finding vulnerabilities in the latest open source code release from a hacktivist network. Her legs were stretched out under the blanket, a foot brushing against his. Their domesticity sometimes surprised him, at how easy it came. She had seemed so cool when they first met, and he thought his crush was hopeless. He wasn’t good at dating, never knowing if he was too awkward or too eager or too shy. There was no way a woman like Skye would give him a second glance. 

Then they became friends. Somewhere along the way, his apprehensions disappeared. Oh he was a bloody mess on their first official date, but she started talking about her idea of launching a new streamlined system for people to report abusive foster families, and he forgot he was supposed to impress her. Skye was brilliant as she talked about her passions. He wasn’t trying to use a line when he said her eyes shone like stars, but that somehow led to Skye backing him into the wall and kissing him thoroughly. He didn’t quite understand why showing his appreciation of her heart and brain was attractive, but he would always tell Skye the truth. 

Those gorgeous dark eyes of hers were now raised in amusement. 

“See something you like?” Skye asked in her flirty voice. 

“Was I staring?” Fitz leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry, I won’t bother you if you want to spend some more time on the code.”

“I need a bit longer,” Skye said. “Do you want to go to sleep first? I can dim the lights or go back to my bunk.”

“Please stay,” Fitz said. “This is nice, having you here.”

They smiled at each other before going back to their respective screens. Fitz played his video game, letting the stress of the day fall away, but it was Skye’s presence that soothed him. 

An hour later, Skye stretched and yawned, “Okay, I’ve hit a good breaking point.” 

As Skye reached for the charger on his nightstand, she paused and picked up something else. 

“I haven’t seen these in a while.” Skye placed the laptop down and then put on the backscatter glasses that he’d been tinkering with. She turned towards him with a grin. “Mind if I turn these on and see you naked?”

Fitz swallowed. The last time Skye teased him about seeing through his shirt with the backscatter glasses, he had panicked and walked away. Now he knew Skye liked him even when he wasn’t tall and muscular, but he didn’t expect his body’s sudden reaction. 

Skye waved a hand in front of him, “Earth to Fitzy, hello? We’ve seen each other naked plenty of times.”

He mentally shook himself, “Sorry. No, I wasn’t distracted by that part.”

“Then what is it?” Skye’s face lit up in a grin. “Oh my god, it’s the glasses.”

He could feel his face getting hot, “They look nice!”

“Nice as in they framed my face? Or nice, this is totally ticking some nerd fantasy of yours?”

Fitz refused to answer the question. 

Skye didn’t need him to. She reached back and did something to her hair, grabbing a pencil from his nightstand to pin it into a messy up-do, grinning the entire time. 

“How’s this? Do I have your consent to turn on these glasses?”

“No,” Fitz said. He began unbuttoning his shirt. “You don’t need them to see me naked.”

Her playfulness made him bold. Fitz shrugged off his shirt, then he reached for Skye, releasing her hair and taking off the glasses gently. 

She raised an eyebrow, “I thought you like them.” 

“I do,” Fitz admitted. “But it’s not just the glasses. I like seeing your eyes better.”

“Uh huh.” Skye put her arms around him and pulled him closer. “Not going to act out any nerd fantasies?”

“You are better than any fantasy.” Fitz leaned in to kiss her. What they had together was real. 


End file.
